


Eternal Damnation

by Dandelion_dreams



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Bunker, Captivity, Cult, Eden’s Gate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Deputy - Freeform, Forced Relationship, God - Freeform, Joseph Seed - Freeform, Manipulation, Original Character x Joseph Seed, Smut, Violence, far cry 5 - Freeform, non con, preaching, smut with plot, the Father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_dreams/pseuds/Dandelion_dreams
Summary: Joseph Seed x Female Deputy**This fic contains spoilers! If you haven't beaten Far Cry 5 do not read anymore**18+ due to mature content (smut and other mature themes)------------------------Smoke, explosions, and fire are the last things that she could remember. The blinding flashes of light mixed with the stench of blood and smoke were ingrained into the Deputy's memory forever. Only minutes before, she and her friends had the Father surrounded, and just as they were about to take him in for good and end all of this madness the bombs fell from the sky just as the Father predicted.After the car accident on the way to Dutch’s Bunker, Joseph Seed pulled the unconscious Deputy into the bunker.The attempt to liberate all of Hope County was fruitless as it was blown to dust; now the woman who fought to put an end to it all was now trapped with the man who started it.She was doomed to eternal damnation with the Father.





	1. Rude Awakening

The sound of shuffling feet stirred the Deputy awake. Still groggy from sleep, she tried to push the hair out of her face but her hands were bound together with handcuffs and attached to a bed frame. She pulled frantically against her restraints loudly clanging the metal as she struggled. Her breathing became more erratic as her senses slowly returned. She was in the bunker in a bedroom. She looked around the room and her stomach dropped when she glanced to her left and saw the lifeless body of the man that had gotten her through hell and back. Dutch was laying on his back. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open; he looked stiff as a board his body in the beginning stages of rigor mortis. 

The Deputy felt tears pooling in her eyes. Yes, she had seen plenty of death in the past few months since she arrived in Hope county Montana, but Dutch was her guardian angel through this nightmare of a place. She remembered how he was the one to save her from being captured in the beginning, and how he would check in via radio several times a day to check on her. She couldn't hold back the emotions as she let out a choked sob. 

For the first time, she felt hopeless.

Although her hope was fleeting, she finally tore her eyes from Dutch's corpse and frantically pulled against the cuffs, banging them on the bedpost and pulling every direction in hopes to free at least one of her hands.

"Goddammit!!" She swore and let out an irritated growl. 

"Have you no manners, child? How dare you curse the Lord's name like that." A low voice erupted from behind. The Deputy let out a shriek and managed to turn her head around far enough to see the source of the voice, but just as soon as their eyes met she had wished she hadn't even turned around. 

Joseph Seed stood in the doorway of the dim lit room. His scratched and bruised arms were folded neatly against his shirtless chest. His face was battered as well, but even through all of this he still wore those damned orange/yellow tinted glasses, albeit the left lens had a large crack in it now which only amplified his eerie appearance. Those tight black pants hugged his fit legs and a pair of fancy black boots completed his disheveled look. 

The Deputy's mouth hung agape as her last shred of hope was torn away. 

"No..." She broke eye contact and stared at the floor completely horrified. "No.. no no no.... no... NO!!!" She shouted and her fear had turned into anger. "How the fuck are you still alive?! Why did you have to be the one to survive that wreck!? Why did you kill Dutch!?" Even though she screamed at him full of hatred, he stood still and calm without changing his expression.

"God saw it fit to be this way." He spoke with patience and pulled a chair in front of the Deputy to sit. He was only a foot away from her as he rested his elbows on his knees leaning forward on the chair to watch her. She felt exposed and violated in his presence, yet she still wore all of her clothes. He was creepy and completely nuts. "You ask so many questions that I am unable to answer, but you do not want to accept the fact that it is God's will for us to be together right now. I could have strangled you to death when I found your unconscious body in the wreck, but I came to a beautiful realization that God had planned it to be this way for us. You are too impure to understand what I do right now, child." Joseph's words were airy and soothing to the ears, but even with a honeyed voice the Deputy's rage and hatred towards him would not be quelled that easily. 

"You're so full of shit." She spat angrily with her jaw clenched tightly. The fact that he just sat there staring at her with full composure only fueled her anger more. His eyes were traveling over her face and body with such intense curiosity; he looked at her like she was the most interesting person in the universe. She spat in his face to make him snap out of his creepy entrancement. Before she could even blink she felt her head jerk to the side as Joseph's hand smacked her face. The entirety of the right side of her head stung and ached from the impact. She didn't even have the chance to look back up at him before he cupped her small face in his hand and pulled her close. He was so close their noses were almost touching. 

"Just know that you brought that upon yourself," he spoke through gritted teeth, "your soul is black with sin, but I will make you clean again." The moment he let his anger take hold, the Deputy began to realize the severity of the situation she had gotten herself into. The bombs outside of the bunker had surely wiped out every lifeform in a hundred mile radius or more, and she was trapped in here with the very lunatic that started this mess. Panic started to consume her as she thought about the possibility of being stuck in the bunker for the rest of her life; the radiation was surely too high to even set foot outside, and the possibility of a rescue team finding them in that bunker in the middle of the forest was slim to none. Tears began streaming down the Deputy's dirty face as she stared hopelessly at her captor. His expression softened a bit at the sight of her distressed and he shushed her and cooed reassuring words to her. The fact that he was able to switch from intense anger to tender care was terrifying and only made her sob harder. He pulled her head to his chest and stroked her hair as she cried. "It's ok, child. I will rid you of your sin, and we can become pure together. God has a special plan for you." 

 

___________________________________________________

Hey! Thanks a bunch for reading my first chapter! If you like it please let me know in the comments. It means a lot! :)

 

Also, I would like to assign a name to the Deputy just for the sake of building her character a bit more. If you have any name suggestions for her please leave them in the comments and I will pick the best one! I thought it would be a fun way to connect with you guys. 

Thanks again, and stay tuned for chapter 2! I hope to update regularly, but as of right now I will wait a bit to see if people are reading so I can let you guys give me some name ideas before I start chapter 2. :)


	2. The Father Knows All

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has given me support so far for this story. Hopefully, I can cook up some really great ideas for this story; I have a few in mind right now. Also, please be aware that this story is for mature audiences due to violence, smut, and other adult themes (I just feel the need to restate this because I don't want to offend anyone). Special shout out to Caah_Way for naming our Deputy! 

Thanks everyone, and enjoy part two. 

_______________________________________________________________

She had been alone for a few hours, still confined to the bed with the handcuffs. Joseph had left the bedroom after their first real conversation, an unpleasant conversation that left a bright red handprint on the Deputy's cheek. 

She stared at the metal floor in deep thought and began to process all of the new changes in her life as of now: everyone in her life was gone, she was stuck in an underground bunker for who knows how long, and worst of all, she was now trapped down there with an ex-cult leader. To make matters worse, she did kill his entire family, but to her surprise, he still hadn't killed her or even punished her in any way. 

The Deputy was torn from her thought as a pair of black boots stepped into the very spot she was staring at on the floor. She slowly looked up to see the expressionless face of Joseph Seed. His body cast a shadow over her as she lay curled up uncomfortably on the hard metal. Everything about him from his mannerisms, to the way he spoke, was eerie and unsettling. 

"For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive others their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins." He spoke gently as he slowly kneeled down. His unblinking stare stayed locked onto her eyes as he unlocked the handcuffs that held her to the bed. She eagerly pulled her hands to her chest and rubbed her sore wrists. "Now, what do we say to those who help us?" He stood and took a few steps back as she gathered herself and came to her feet. Her muscles ached from being in the awkward position for so long. His question took her by surprise; did he really expect her to thank him?

"You've got a lot of nerve asking me to thank you after you're the one who had me chained up." She knew she was treading on thin ice, but luckily he had a great amount of patience. He inhaled loudly and crossed his arms over his scarred chest. 

"Deputy," he started and took a step closer to her, "I suggest that you start changing the way you think about me. After all, I am the only form of communication that you have left. I just know that you'll regret it if you don't change your attitude." He spoke through a clenched jaw and the corners of his mouth twitched, slowly curling into a smirk. 

Did he just threaten her?... A chill ran up her spine as he spoke; he wasn't wrong. He was the only person she could talk to. Her only form of communication was the last person on Earth that she wanted to talk to. It was... depressing in every way. 

Joseph turned and pulled a few articles of clothing from the cabinet in the corner. It was a red flannel shirt and a pair of woman's jeans. Dutch had gotten her a whole wardrobe of clothes when they first started working together. Some nights she would return to the safety of this bunker and regroup with Dutch in person to assess their progress on tearing down the cult. However, all of that didn't matter anymore... all of their hard work was pointless in the end. 

"Hmmm..," Joseph hummed quietly, "Deputy, I know you 'lived' here for quite some time." He handed her the pile of fresh clothes and grabbed both of her shoulders and squeezed tighly. "Yes, I knew where your little hideout was since the very beginning. I even knew where the other 'secret ' bunker was in the Whitetail Mountains." Her stomach fell to the floor as he closed the space between them. She could feel his nose barely touching hers. "In fact, I knew just about everything, Deputy. You might be wondering, why didn't I just end your little crusade if I knew? Well, child, I had high hopes that you would have a change of heart... but you just kept killing my siblings.. one by one, until I had no one left. Oh, how I longed for you to see the truth. You see, your soul is so dirty, girl." He tightened his grip on her and squeezed even harder.

"Stop it..." She whined and looked away from his overbearing gaze. 

"No no no...," his hand quickly cupped her face and forced her to look him in the eyes, "You will listen to me, child. I watched you for the longest time. I knew everything about you, and you impressed me. Your strength, your determination, your ability to manipulate people around you. You started a rebellion against God, against me. I studied your every move and learned everything about you. But the only thing I don't know is your name. They call you Rook, and Deputy, but I want to know your name."

"Why do you want to know?" She asked quietly, still cowering under his suffocating stare. She almost forgot how terrifying his presence was as the last time they were this close was their first encounter in his church. She wished she could go back to that moment and walk out; she would have ran away and never looked back. Joseph seed was not a man to mess with. Maybe it would have made her a quitter, but anything was better than her current situation. 

"I just want to know how someone of your caliber has gone nameless for so long." He gripped her face tighter, leaving fingernail marks on her skin. She winced and tried to pull away. "Go on, tell me. I want to be the first one to hear your name." He whispered. Her struggles and resentment towards him only fueled that sadistic desire that he kept locked away.

"Lindsey..." She snarled and stumbled to the floor as he released her. "Lindsey Renee Cain..." She rubbed her cheeks and felt the indentations that his fingernails left in her flesh. 

Joseph's brows furrowed as he stared at her on the floor; he looked intrigued like he was expecting something different. 

"Lindsey..," he repeated after her as if he was tasting her name like a new flavor, "Cain.. Oh my my my.. Cain was the sinful brother of Abel, my child, you really were handcrafted by the Devil himself. Your name fits you well." Joseph sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Go clean yourself up, we have much to discuss. I'll be waiting here for you. And don't try anything absurd while you're out of my sight. God is testing us, my dear, and I promise you will regret it if you disappoint him. There will be consequences for your actions."


	3. Tension

The warm steamy water felt like pure heaven to Lindsey as she lathered shampoo through her long dark brown hair. Dutch's bunker was fully equipped with years worth of soaps and other bathroom necessities; she used to think that all doomsday preppers were insane, but now she couldn't have been more grateful. She had showered many times in this bathroom in the past few months. The only difference is now she wouldn't be able to walk out of the bunker. She was stuck here forever.

She pulled a fresh towel off of the rack and dried off. Lindsey ran her hands up and down her now silky smooth legs. Thank he heavens Dutch also hoarded razors. At least she would be somewhat content down here with all of the supplies... She just wished that Dutch could be here with her instead of The Father.

Lindsey pulled on the freshly cleaned clothes and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She quickly french braided it so that it would be out of her face. She took one long look at herself in the mirror and studied over her bright and clean skin. It may have been clean, but bruises and small scabbed over cuts were scattered all over.

She slowly opened the door hoping to make as little noise as possible and went to Dutch's old office/workspace. The board with the Seed siblings' pictures was still hanging. He had studied their every move. He knew a lot about them and even had little-handwritten descriptions next to each photo. The descriptions were blunt and to the point stating each sibling's psychotic personalities and what to expect from them.

Lindsey let out a sad sigh and sat down in the chair next to Dutch's radio. She knew that there was no point in trying to get out of the bunker right now. The world above was a polluted and dangerous mess and the radiation would surely kill her.

She rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward to stare at Dutch's notes. He was an amazing man to work with. He had resistance connections everywhere in Hope County, and she knew that the two of them made a great team. Lindsey was the guns and he was the brains.

"What are you doing in here?" The ever so familiar voice of Joseph Seed resonated throughout the room. Lindsey spun around in the chair to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "I was waiting for you to come back to me."

"I'm a grown woman. I think I can be by myself for a few minutes." Lindsey snapped back. Joseph Pulled another chair in front of her's and sat only a foot away.

"Enough of this childishness. You are wearing my patience very thin, girl." Joseph's face was stern. "I think it's time we get to know each other, Lindsey. After all, we do have all of the time in the world now that the Great Collapse has been set into motion." So now he wanted to get to know her? Lindsey cringed at the thought of getting to know more about him; there was nothing else that she needed to know. This man killed his newborn daughter and started an army of ignorant sheep to carry out his sick power fantasy. She let out an irritated sigh and leaned forward a bit, making sure to keep eye contact with him.

"Why? I already know more about you than I ever wanted to, preacher." Lindsey knew there was no point in arguing with him, in fact, it would probably be better if she just appeased him so he would leave her alone.

"Your pride makes you very undesirable. You needn't be so harsh towards me; once you see God's truth you'll think twice about your actions." His voice was smooth and deep. Luckily for Lindsey, his anger seemed to dissipate for the moment. She couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. His face was so serious, he honestly believed that there was still a chance he would convert her. Lindsey giggled like a child and leaned all the way back into her chair. Joseph inhaled slowly and watched her with an unchanging expression as she continued her fit of giggles. "I did not realize that I was being funny, Deputy." 

"You are one stupid son of a bitch. Do you honestly think that I was ever going to believe anything that came out of your mouth?" Lindsey said through her laughter and wiped her eyes. "I have no idea how you got so many ignorant people to join you. You're a monster. So no, I do not need to know more about you, nor do you need to know anything about me." Joseph raised a brow and looked a bit hurt at her words. She hated how captivating his face was; he was able to manipulate without using words. Very few people in the world have his abilities. 

Lindsey felt a firm grip on her neck and was startled to feel Joseph leaning over her straddling her against the chair, his hands gripping tightly around her neck. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek as he whispered into her ear. 

"God has cleansed this world with a burning fire, Lindsey. All of the politicians and nonbelievers have been silenced." Joseph tightened his grip and cut off her airways. Lindsey struggled to free herself gasping for air. "Do you know what this means? I waited so long... I waited so long for the prophecy that God whispered in my ear to come true. I prepared my family for this moment, and you took them from me." He growled. Lindsey's face began to turn purple and Joseph felt her struggles becoming weaker by the second. He released his grip and allowed her to breathe, but still held her neck in his hands. Lindsey gulped the much-needed air and coughed loudly. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. "But now I understand.. You're my family now, and in a few years we will march out of this bunker together, and we will start again as a whole."

"Fuck... You..." She sputtered through another cough. "Why don't you finish choking me like you did do your newborn daughter? Go ahead and kill me, you don't have the balls." That was a bold thing for her to say and she knew it. She was definitely going to regret saying that, but given the current situation, she didn't care. Joseph's hands dropped from her neck and he went limp for a few seconds. He was reacting the exact opposite of what she expected. His face was sullen and full of pain. The air around them seemed to become thick and heavy. He completely shut down for a few seconds still straddling her. After what seemed like an eternity of painful silence, she felt her head jerk to the side followed by an intense stinging sensation; she had been backhanded once more by this monster. 

"You will respect me. You will treat me like I deserve to be treated." Joseph had officially reached his boiling point and Lindsey was certain of it. His face was red and his breathing was hard through flared nostrils. "I have given you so many chances to redeem yourself, and I refused to punish you, but now you leave me with no choice. You will have a change of heart. You will be pure!" 

Lindsey finally got a hold of herself and managed to shove his weight off of her. She rolled away from him in the desk chair as he found his balance. She brought a hand up to rub her stinging cheek and stared at the man who caused her pain. The inkling feeling of hopelessness was slowly creeping back up to bear its heavy weight on her again. She didn't want to fight anymore. As much as she hated him, she needed to take a deep breath and get her bearings. 

The dim overhead lights of the bunker flickered slightly, washing both of them in a stale artificial glow. Neither of them would be seeing the real light, the sun, for a long time. Joseph, sensing the sudden change in Lindsey's aura, had slipped back into his chair and kept his distance watching her closely.

"You wanna talk? Well, let's talk."


	4. Chit Chat and Champagne

It had been a couple of hours since Lindsey agreed to speak with Joseph. Although he was still angry, his face lit up with hope when she had finally caved. He showered her with praises and thank yous, but he decided it would be best to leave her be and take a small break from each other before having an official conversation.

During their time apart, Joseph had excused himself to the bathroom to take a long shower. As soon as he had shut the door to the bathroom, Lindsey shot from her chair and quickly surveyed the entire bunker. She checked each room thoroughly and made mental notes of what objects could be used for self-defense if needed; why couldn't she bring herself to kill him in his sleep? What a terrible thought. Her face scrunched up and she mentally kicked herself for feeling guilty about not wanting to kill someone. What did that even mean? It didn't even matter anymore. The depression was already starting to creep up and it was only day one.

The prior months were filled with bloodshed. Aim, shoot, repeat. Aim, shoot, repeat. She had lost count of the people she had killed. On many occasions, she had shot and killed innocent people due to her happy trigger finger and extreme paranoia, and even worse, she stopped feeling guilty about it because it was such a frequent occurrence.

She remembered once she had accidentally shot Sharky in one of the Peggy camps that they were liberating. They had killed most of the peggies, but Lindsey was still on edge. She stayed crouched and lurked around making sure that all threats had been eliminated, and then Sharky rounded the corner a bit too fast. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the loud blast of the shotgun shell filled the room, then went Sharky's body flying several feet away. He groaned and screamed in pain as his body landed with an awful thud. She thought that he was surely going to die there, but luckily she was able to get him patched up enough to rush him to the doctor that Kim had given birth at. She had cried and apologized for hours after the incident, and Sharky tried to console her by saying everything was alright, but she knew deep down she was becoming more dangerous with each passing day. She was not only a threat to herself but to others as well. The stress of survival was destroying her mental health, but now things are different. Nothing matters anymore.

She stumbled back into the main quarters and collapsed onto the couch. The room was all dark except for the blue glow from the aquarium tank next to the couch. Dutch was fond of his fish friends. Lindsey had never owned fish, but now with Dutch gone, she was their godmother. She buried her face in a pillow and let her emotions surface. Her mental state was going from bad to worse, and she hadn't been in this godforsaken bunker for a full 24 hours yet. Intense sobs wracked through her body as she shook violently. After all of her hard work to free the people she had grown to love, they were all most likely dead or dying. Was Joseph right? Had she actually been causing more harm than good? Was she even a good person?

"Shhhh shh shh..." Lindsey flinched and jerked her head around as she felt a gentle hand caress her back. Joseph was kneeled down next to the couch and Lindsey wondered how long he had been watching her cry. He smelled fresh and clean, and his wet hair was tied back into his signature bun. Too exhausted to pull away, she accepted his touch and continued to cry. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Joseph cooed sweet reassurances as he stroked her back. Lindsey was shocked to discover how calming he could be and how his tenderly sweet touch was making her feel better. She started to understand why so many people confided in him and yearned for his affection. He pulled her to sit up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He looked at her with a soft expression filled with genuine concern. She sat still, staring at him while trying to control her breathing.

"I still don't like you... I just need a few moments." She tried to control her shaky voice as she spoke. She couldn't show him weakness.

"It's been several hours, Deputy. I think it's time to talk. Do not be ashamed to cry in my presence. We all have breakdowns at some point." Joseph pulled a folding chair out and set it across from the sofa. The long coffee table separated them, and the blue aquarium light bathed the room in a fairy-like glow. Lindsey wiped her face with her shirt and sat up to face him. She couldn't believe that she had finally agreed to give him a chance, but given their current situation, she was in no position to turn him down. Even if he was the last person on Earth she wanted to be paired with it was still nice to have a roommate. What the hell was she thinking?? She couldn't let her guard down yet. Joseph Seed was very dangerous, and given the fact that she had killed his entire family and abolished his "family," he probably had some pent up anger that would soon boil over. Being confined in a small area underground with nowhere to run didn't help either of them.

"Ok Seed, I'm ready to participate."

Joseph smiled and sat up in his chair. He was already overly engaged and the conversation hadn't even started yet. Lindsey, on the other hand, was clearly on edge but willing to cooperate. Apparently, Joseph sensed her nervousness because he held both hands up in an 'I'm innocent,' gesture.

"No need to fret, Lindsey. I have no intentions to cause you harm." 

She almost started laughing again because he said that now, but had already backhanded her twice in the span of a day. What a hypocrite. Lindsey kept her trap shut and decided not to jab him for it.

"Ok ok, I'm relaxing." She leaned back into the sofa and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and tried her very best to keep her heartbeat and breathing under control.

"That's a start. Good job." He praised her sweetly, coaxing her to let go and loosen up. "Now, I know you've been through a great deal of pain. I can see it in your face. You struggle with something personal, and you decided to join the police force to escape your past. Am I right, dear?" 

How in the ever loving fuck did he know? Was she really that easy to read to other people? Lindsey's cheeks turned a bright shade of scarlet as she stared at him dumbfounded. Maybe he was just a good guesser; there's no way that he was actually a prophet. He was more like a cheap fortune teller in a rundown carnival than a prophet anyway. 

"You know, you make it really hard to relax when you're reading me like a book. It's a bit unnerving."

"It's because you are an open book, child. As I said earlier, I know far more about you than you think I do."

She wrinkled her nose and gave him a disgusted look. He had to have been a dedicated stalker to know so much about her while running his cult. How did he have time to focus her? Weird...

"That's a bit... Odd. Why were you so obsessed with everything I did?" She was genuinely curious. 

Joseph's lips curved into a slight smile. He was being so creepy. It sent shivers down Lindsey's spine. 

"Well didn't I have a right to be obsessed? You had certainly made a name for yourself, Rookie." Joseph smirked. Her nickname was cute but also fitting. She was a newbie to the police force. "Hmm... You certainly did not act like a rookie, though. I didn't expect you to survive the wilderness." 

"The wilderness?" Lindsey interrupted. "You mean the wilderness AND your brainwashed buffoons that were trying to blow my head off." 

"I cannot always control what they do in my absence. I assure you that you would have been safe under my care, but you would not accept my offer." 

Lindsey rolled her eyes and sat up. Talking to him was starting to piss her off. Her mouth felt dry, but it was nothing that a little whiskey couldn't fix. Hell, maybe she should pop open one of the champagne bottles. She deserved it. 

"Yeah, whatever. I'm thirsty." She got up and went behind the sofa to the kitchenette that was attached to the small living quarters. Joseph watched her closely as she opened one of the cabinets. Her figure was fit and thin, and he wondered how someone so small was so strong. She was remarkable yet dangerous much like an elegant rose in a field of daisies. She pulled a bottle of expensive champagne down and set it on the counter. She turned to Joseph and popped the cork. "Want a drink, preacher?" Lindsey put the bottle to her lips and took a long swig of the bubbly liquid. Her taste buds tingled. She hadn't had alcohol for so long she almost forgot how wonderful it was. 

"Gluttony is a sin, Deputy." 

"Yeah? Well, get over it. You have plenty of sins carved into you, might as well add another one to the list." Lindsey chuckled at her witty comeback as she studied his scars from a distance. Oops.. He already had gluttony on his body. "Oh nevermind! You are already a glutton. How about that? Now you can have a glass without having to worry about making yourself a human filet afterwards!" She walked back over and handed him a very full glass. "Drink up, buttercup." 

Joseph sat his glass down on the coffee table without sipping it. Lindsey scowled at him and finished what was left in her glass. 

"I'm sure one sip won't kill you." She chided, trying to get under his skin. 

"If you insist." Joseph took a long swig from the glass. She watched as his throat bobbed when he swallowed. The prayer beads that hung from his hand tapped against the glass making a chiming noise as he drank. It certainly was a captivating sight. Joseph was a very attractive man, but Lindsey had no desire for him at all. His awful personality drove her away for obvious reasons. The closest person to her used to be Sharky. The two of them were inseparable, and on many occasions she found herself wanting to hug him and grab a beer together... but there was hardly any time for bonding with all of the danger and tasks piling up. Joseph waved his hand in front of her face and she jumped a little as she came out of her reminiscent state. "Do you like what you see? You've been staring at me all doe eyed for a few minutes." 

"Hell no. I was just thinking about some things." Ugh. She wanted to puke. He was attractive, but in no way did she mean to give him, 'doe eyes.' 

"You mean you were thinking about someone, not something." He pried. 

Lindsey swirled the contents of the bottle around before taking another long sip. She wished the had opted for a stronger drink because this conversation was turning into a pain in the ass. 

"I think it's time for bed." She stated dryly and got up from the sofa. "Besides, it's none of your business. You wouldn't know anything about love anyway, asshole." 

And with that, Lindsey fled the room to the safety of her own quarters. She made sure to lock her door before she went to sleep.


	5. Patience

The next few days, Lindsey made it a point to avoid Joseph at all costs. Needless to say it was very uncomfortable thinking about Sharkie while in the presence of Joseph. Even worse, Joseph, being the conceited asshole that he is, assumed that she was thinking of him. Lindsey rolled her eyes in disgust as she dressed herself for the day. 

Her choice of attire did not matter because the temperature of the bunker remained the same: cool yet comfortable. Today she wore a simple white t-shirt with light skinny jeans. There was no point in dressing up as Joseph was the only living person she knew anymore, and she couldn't care less of what he thought of her. 

Lindsey took to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself. She brewed a pot of coffee and prepared scrambled eggs (not fresh of course). The egg replacement was a powder like mixture that required water to cook. Most of their food supply was simple in the fact that the only ingredient needed for cooking was water. It reminded her of her childhood easy bake oven where cakes only needed a bit of water and heat.

"It smells wonderful in here." Joseph's calm voice filled the room and managed to make Lindsey nearly jump out of her skin. She cursed under her breath at his sudden arrival. She hoped that he would stay asleep for just a few more hours as she had enjoyed her solitary state. 

"I've only prepared enough for myself." She replied lowly as she scraped the artificial mixture onto her plate. She poured herself a cup of joe and sat at the small table with her back turned to him. 

"Not a problem. I'm not too keen on eggs anyway." He sat at the table next to her after fetching himself a cup of coffee. Lindsey stabbed at her eggs and ate in silence. She could feel Joseph's eyes on her even though she kept her head down. 

Lindsey slammed her fork down and snapped her head up to lock eyes with him.

"Can you please stop staring at me? For fucks sake.. you're so goddamn creepy!" She scolded in irritation. Joseph raised his brows in surprise and a slight smirk spread on his face. 

"Forgive me. You see, there is not much to do for entertainment, and you are quite satisfying to look at." His tone was almost... flirtatious? Her stomach churned in disgust.

"Do you hear yourself right now? I thought sex was a sin or some shit. Get your head out of the gutter, preacher." Lindsey snapped. Joseph's eyes widened as if he had been exposed to the world. 

"Hmm.. Lindsey, my dear, I may carry the weight of my title, but I am still human after all." He leaned back in his chair, his stomach muscles tensed a bit as he reclined. Lindsey's eyes darted away from him. For an older man his body was very toned and attractive."You may look at me. Do not be coy." His arms rested on either side of the chair, his body entirely relaxed. Lindsey was sure her face was a deep shade of scarlet. 

"You're sick." She seethed through a clenched teeth. She stared at the wall and refused to look near him. 

"I have atoned for my sins, and they are etched into my flesh for all to see." Lindsey glanced at him as he trailed the scars on his chest. His hand slowly descended to the word "Lust," which was carved on his pelvis. "This sin, however, was the hardest to overcome." He growled lowly. Lindsey swallowed hard. A wave of heat shot through her body as she watched his hand gracefully trail each letter. 

"Please stop... This is wrong." Lindsey pleaded quietly. She mustered the courage to look up at his face, but she wished she hadn't because his intense gaze kept her frozen. His eyes were hungry with lust.

"No no no..," he cooed, "this is God's plan, my child." 

"No it's not..." Tears were brimming her eyes and fogging her vision. She felt so powerless under his gaze. This was all too much for her to handle. Suddenly she wished she had died in the wreck above. 

Joseph rose from his chair slowly and placed his hands on Lindsey's armrests to lean over her. Her breathing hitched in her throat and her tears began streaming down her flushed cheeks. She could feel his warmth radiating above her. 

"I know you want me, child. You are young woman with desires. I can feel it in the air." His breath was hot on her neck. She shivered underneath him. Her mind was screaming at her to do something, but her body remained still under his dominance. 

Joseph kissed her neck lightly. She exhaled loudly and managed to regain her strength. With all of her might she shoved him off of her and jolted from the chair. Joseph stumbled back against the table breathing heavily. He looked surprised and annoyed all at once. 

Before he could do or say anything Lindsey sprinted from the main quarters and into the hallway. She heard his footsteps behind her but didn't dare look back. She rounded the corner into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it with quivering hands. She pressed her back against the door and slid down onto her bottom. 

Lindsey sobbed quietly on the floor as she hugged her knees to her chest. She could feel Joseph's presence on the other side of the door. The doorknob jiggled as Joseph attempted to open the door. 

She could hear his voice but could not comprehend what he was saying over her sobs. The only phrase that she could make out was one that haunted her and sent ice through her veins:

"I'll be waiting for you."

There was no escaping him.


End file.
